A representative example of a laundry machine is a washer that washes laundry. A dryer that dries laundry is another example of a laundry machine. Of course, a washer/dryer that both washes and dries laundry is another example of a laundry machine.
In recent years, a refresher that refreshes laundry using hot air or steam without washing using water has come onto the market. The refresher is also another example of a laundry machine.
Hereinafter, a description will be made based on a washer, which is a representative example of a laundry machine. However, the present invention may be applied to other laundry machines, as long as the laundry machines are not exclusive or contradictive.
FIG. 1 shows a control panel of a conventional washer.
The control panel provides a user interface. In general, therefore, the control panel is provided at the front surface of the washer such that a user may easily access and manipulate the control panel. The control panel may be provided with input units or selection units, such as various kinds of buttons, for user manipulation and various kinds of display units for providing information to the user. Such input units or selection units and display units may be collectively referred to as a user interface.
The main function of the washer is washing. Consequently, a course selection unit 110 or a main function selection unit for selecting various kinds of washing courses is provided such that the user can select a course using the course selection unit. For example, the course selection unit 110 may be configured in the form of a rotary knob. In order for the user to easily select a course, the control panel 100 may be provided with a course display unit 111. The user may manipulate the course selection unit 110 so as to correspond to the course display unit such that a desired washing course can be selected. When the course selection unit 110 is manipulated, a selected course may be recognized through the course display unit 111.
As shown in FIG. 1, the course display unit 111, in which various washing courses are displayed, is provided around the rotary knob 110. The user may rotate the rotary knob 110 to select a corresponding washing course. A display unit 121 for displaying the selected washing course may be provided such that the user can easily recognize the selected washing course through the display unit 121. That is, the user may easily recognize the selected washing course through the course display unit 111 and the light emitting diode (LED) display unit 121, which is configured to blink. The course display unit 111 may be printed on the front surface of the control panel.
An option selection unit 120 for selecting an optional function, which may be added or changed during the execution of the main function, may be provided. The option selection unit 120 may be variously configured. FIG. 1 shows an option input unit 120 for selecting options related to washing 120a, rinsing 120b, spin drying 120c, water temperature 120d, drying 120e, steam 122, and delay 123, by way of example. An option display unit 122 for displaying whether such an option has been selected may also be provided. In the same manner, the option display unit may be realized through a light emitting diode (LED).
The control panel 100 may be provided with a state display unit 130 for displaying the state of the washer. The current operational state of the washer, the state of the course or the option selected by the user, and time information may be displayed through the state display unit 130. Generally, the state display unit 130 may be constituted by a liquid crystal display.
For example, in the case in which the washer is performing a rinsing step, a message “rinsing” may be displayed. In the case of waiting for user input of a course, a message “input a washing course” may be displayed. In addition, the current time or the time taken until the washer completes the washing course (i.e. remaining time) may also be displayed.
Meanwhile, the control panel 100 may be provided with a power input unit 140 for supplying power to the washer and interrupting the supply of power to the washer and a start/pause input unit 150 for starting or temporarily stopping the operation of the washer.
The conventional control panel 100 described above and the laundry machine including the same have the following problems.
It is difficult to realize an additional user interface in addition to the construction of a basic user interface due to space limitations of the control panel 100. Of course, the user interface may be complicatedly and variously realized in the control panel 100, which, however, requires excessive concentration and prior knowledge of the user. In addition, it may be difficult to manufacture the control panel 100, or a high-capacity memory may be required, with the result that the price of the washer may be excessively increased.
Furthermore, the functions of the selection units 110 and 120 and the display units 111, 121, and 122 are predetermined or set, with the result that extension to provide additional functions is not easy. In addition, the various selection units 110 and 120 are exposed to the user. That is, a selection unit that is not necessary at a specific time, as well as a necessary selection unit, is exposed to the user. As a result, the user cannot use various functions that are provided by the laundry machine if the user is not skilled.
In addition, the number of selection units 110 and 120 and display units 111, 121, and 122 is large, and these units are spread, with the result that the user interface is very inconvenient. That is, in order for the user to recognize information input to the laundry machine, the eyes of the user must be turned upon the respective components.
In recent years, a minimal design has been adopted in electric home appliances. In addition, the necessity for a simple and intuitive user interface, rather than a complicated user interface, has been increased. However, it is not easy to realize such a simple and intuitive user interface for a laundry machine. The reason for this is that a simple and intuitive user interface must be provided in a manner that includes at least the entirety of the user interface shown in FIG. 1. In addition, it is necessary for a user who is familiar with a conventional user interface to adapt himself or herself to a new user interface without great difficulty.
It is not easily to change the conventional user interface due to the various difficulties described above.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 1, the number of courses that are basically provided by the laundry machine is predetermined. For example, FIG. 1 shows 12 washing courses. Consequently, it is difficult to add a new washing course, and, even when the new washing course is added, the added course must be selected through a separate option button, rather than through the course selection unit 110. That is, according to circumstances, even a course at the same level must be selected through another selection unit (e.g. a shoe refreshing course 124), rather than the course selection unit 110. As a result, it is not easy for the user to use the added washing course if the user is not very skilled.